Au fond de nos âmes
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: [Défi] Leur passé les rattrapera toujours et ils le savent. Seulement trop de non-dit les entourent et un jour il faut prendre sur soi et dire les choses qui doivent être dites. Même si ça fait mal...


Cet OS est la réponse à un défi qui m'a été lancé par mon amie PerigrinTouque.

Défi : Pairing Shion/Saga - - - Angst.

Je tiens à remercier Peri et Shéraz pour leur soutien ( elles sauront pourquoi :) )

 **Au fond de nos âmes….**

Le tissu soyeux qui reposait sur cette silhouette à peine visible semblaient avoir été jeté là négligemment. Les tentures qui recouvraient les baies vitrées les protégeaient des regards parfois curieux ou désapprobateurs. Un timide rayon créait une ambiance de clair-obscur, rendant la vision de son amant plus licencieux encore. Le voir là, allongé, ou plutôt alangui sur le ventre près de lui, dans ce lit, est une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ailleurs que dans ses songes les plus secrets, les plus sensuels, les plus fous. Fou, oui il l'avait été et l'était sûrement encore. Fou, car il l'avait assassiné de ses mains. Fou, car il s'était substitué à lui à la tête du Sanctuaire. Fou, car il avait toujours eu des remords à ce sujet bien que son _Autre_ lui en fût toujours satisfait. Fou, il l'était encore car depuis leur retour du royaume des morts ses émeraudes ne pouvaient se détacher de lui.

Ses iris si semblables à la couleur des plus belles roses d'Aphrodite le fascinait depuis leur retour à la vie. Plus jeune, il n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de voir ses orbes pénétrants, le masque popal l'en empêchant. Et lorsque treize ans auparavant il découvrit son visage pour la première fois, après lui avoir pris la vie, ce ne fut qu'au travers du regard de son double maléfique. Lorsqu'il le revit après leur résurrection, la finesse de ses traits le subjugua. Au fil des jours, des semaines, des mois son propre corps se mit à le désirer. Son corps rajeuni, sa longue et épaisse toison anis, son visage d'ange, ses mains fines et pourtant fortes, tout en lui l'appelait sans vergogne.

Pourtant il l'avait trahi, et de la pire des manières qui soit. Pourquoi ? Pour le pouvoir bien sûr ! En était-il conscient ? Subissait-il ? Aurait-il pu résister à la démence qui le prit ce jour là ? Sûrement. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Il savait néanmoins une chose : s'il ne l'avait pas assassiné, il ne serait pas là en ce moment avec lui dans ce lit à lui offrir la plus merveilleuse des vues sur son corps dévoilé qu'il connaissait à présent par coeur.

Avec mélancolie, Saga s'égarait encore sur les courbes de Shion, qui ne faisait que semblant de dormir. L'ex-Bélier sentait le Gémeaux l'observer, le scruter et il aimait ça même s'il savait que ce moment trahissait la conscience de son amant. Shion savait à quel point il souffrait de son passé, se demandant souvent comment il aurait pu l'aider. Mais les choses étant ce quelles sont rien ni personne ne pourra y changer quoique ce soit. Le mal était fait. Pourtant, après sa défaite lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire Saga s'était repenti, tardivement certes, mais repenti. Athéna, elle-même lui avait pardonné puis tous les autres et lui, Shion. Alors que lui se figeait dans son passé.

Même lors de leurs ébats, le Pope ressentait le malaise de son compagnon à son égard. Saga l'aimait, il en était convaincu seulement il y avait toujours et encore leur passé entre eux. Rien n'y faisait. A de très nombreuses reprises, l'ex- Bélier le surprit sanglotant au milieu de la nuit. Chaque fois, il savait que c'était à cause de lui. Pour lui. Parfois, il désespérait que des jours meilleurs n'arrivent pour le Gémeaux.

Sans qu'il le veuille, ses paupières s'ouvrirent et un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. Saga le caressait, à présent, du bout des doigts comme pour s'assurer que son amant était réellement présent. Que ce n'était pas une chimère.

Shion pivota pour faire face à l'homme qui avait ravi non seulement sa vie mais également son coeur. Il planta son regard dans les émeraudes de Saga. Pas un mot, pas un geste ne vinrent perturber ce moment. Seule une légère brise et le reflet de l'astre de la nuit venaient déranger ce moment de quasi quiétude.

Devait-il avouer à Saga qu'il avait toujours su ce qui allait se passer ? Devait-il lui avouer qu'il savait pour ses deux personnalités ? Devait-il lui avouer que toute sa vie il n'avait attendu que le jour de sa mort, de sa résurrection ? Devait-il lui avouer qu'il avait toujours été attiré par lui ? Devait-il l'accabler plus encore ?

L'ex-Bélier n'avait jamais regardé le Gémeaux comme il aurait dû. Il le désirait depuis toujours. Certes, un homme, un chevalier de son rang ne pouvait avoir de telles pensées envers un enfant. En effet, Saga n'était qu'un enfant lorsqu'il arriva avec son jumeau au Sanctuaire. Shion n'était pas stupide, il n'ignorait pas que cela n'était pas dans les moeurs. La tentation fut pourtant grande à de nombreuses reprises. Plusieurs fois, Shion faillit déroger aux règles, aux principes. Dans ces moments de quasi faiblesse, seul son bon sens l'arrêtait. Il se raccrochait aux visions qu'il avait eu il y a fort longtemps, une nuit de décembre sur le mont Star Hill.

Ses saphirs roses toujours rivés aux émeraudes de Saga, Shion laissait divaguer son esprit. Le Gémeaux effleurait incessamment l'épiderme offert de son amant dont il ignorait les pensées, tout en se perdant lui-même dans les méandres de ses songes les plus sombres. Comme toujours dans ces moments douloureux, ils s'offrirent l'un à l'autre, souhaitant par dessus tout se prouver leur amour. Comme toujours, leur étreinte était forte, parfois bestiale, et souvent très tendre. Comme maintenant…

Néanmoins, chacun de leur côté, ils savaient qu'ils devaient discuter, s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre. Ils ressentaient le malaise de l'autre sans pour autant avoir la force de percer l'abcès qui s'infectait de plus en plus à mesure que leur amour grandissait. Ils avaient peur de se perdre, d'être blessé et de faire souffrir leur aimé. Pourtant, il le fallait. Mais qui allait faire le premier pas vers leur chute ?

—

Depuis le début de leur relation on ne pouvait pas dire que le dialogue s'était instauré. Il y avait bien trop de non-dit entre eux et chacun d'eux le savait. Comment bâtir une relation durable dans ces conditions ? Shion, homme sage qu'il était, savait qu'il devrait faire ce premier pas tant redouté, seulement ils ne pouvaient rester ainsi piégés dans leurs passés. Au mont Star Hill, il y avait quelques jours à peine, il n'avait pu lire dans les astres - à croire que ceux-ci lui refusait ce droit - et il se demandait comment allait réagir son aimé à cela.

—

Saga se délassait sous la cascade d'une douche bien chaude. Ses muscles se détendaient lentement. Les mains appuyées sur la faïence devant lui, la tête baissées entre ses bras, il soupirait de lassitude. Lui aussi savait qu'il fallait ouvrir le dialogue avec son amant, mais il redoutait de perdre le peu de bonheur qui s'offrait à lui. L'embarras qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il était en compagnie de Shion le mettait souvent mal à l'aise. L'eau s'écoulait toujours sur l'arrondi de son dos et n'avait pas bouger de position. Il devait le faire. Il devait prendre sur lui pour enfin affronter ses peurs, ses regrets, son amour…

—

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il ne portait qu'un jean, il avait boutonné la braguette mais avait laissé le bouton du haut ouvert. De l'eau s'écoulait de sa longue chevelure bleutée sur les contours de ses muscles dorsaux. Le regard triste, comme souvent - trop souvent. Ne voyant pas son amour il alla se planter devant la baie vitrée du salon des appartements privés du treizième temple. Les bras ballants, il fixait l'horizon. Par quoi commencer ? Comment lui avouer tout ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur ?

Dans le reflet de la vitre, il le vit enfin arriver. Shion s'approcha de lui. Il portait un pantalon beige en lin et une chemisette blanche qu'il avait laissé mi-ouverte. Saga ne bougea pas. Ils s'observaient au travers la fenêtre. Ils surent que le moment qu'ils craignaient était pour maintenant. Shion n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Saga. Il fit volte-face afin d'appuyer son dos contre celui du Gémeaux. Sentir la peau de l'autre, mettait leurs sens en éveil. Leurs corps réagissait déjà. Mais, ils se retinrent.

— Ce que nous allons nous dire risque de nous faire souffrir davantage, murmura Shion.

— Je sais, mais il le faut, répondit Saga de la même manière.

Un long silence s'en suivit. L'ambiance était lourde. Les bâtons d'encens - qu'avait l'habitude d'allumer le Pope - se mêlait à l'odeur du gel douche que venait d'utiliser Saga et chatouillaient leur odorat.

Les amants étaient nerveux comme jamais. Ils savaient - surtout Shion - , que suite à cette discussion, tout pouvait s'arrêter malgré l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

— Comment peux-tu m'aimer ? Moi, qui t'aie froidement assassiné avant de vouloir attenter à la vie de celle que j'étais censé protéger ? questionna presque tendrement le Gémeaux.

— Parce que je t'ai toujours aimé, avoua enfin Shion.

— Toujours ? Que veux-tu dire ? s'empressa de lui demander Saga.

Avant de répondre, Shion chercha le contact d'une main de son amant, ne rencontrant aucune résistance il enlaça les doigts de Saga, comme pour se donner du courage. Puis, il laissa échapper un soupir lourd de sens.

— Pas moyen d'esquiver, je suppose…

Saga resta muet. Il pouvait sentir un léger tremblement dans la main qui serrait la sienne. Qu'avait donc à dire Shion de si difficile ?

— Très bien. Toujours, veux dire depuis toujours. Dès que je t'ai vu arriver au Sanctuaire. Je sais ce que tu penses. Oui, tu n'étais qu'un gosse et moi âgé de plus de deux siècles mais ton regard et ta puissance m'ont attiré dès la première seconde. J'ai lutté pour rien ne laisser paraître. Pour ne pas toucher ton visage si triste. Pour ne pas te prendre dans mes bras. Ce n'était pas bien, je le sais, te de regarder ainsi si jeune avec amour mais je ne pouvais rien y changer. Plus les années ont passé et plus c'était difficile de retenir mes pulsions. Mon amour pour toi ne cessait de grandir mais tu ne me voyais pas. Comment t'en blâmer ? Tu avais bien d'autres choses en tête à cette époque.

L'aveu était difficile mais nécessaire. Plus Shion parlait plus Saga serrait son poing libre. Shion lui apparaissait d'un coup comme comme un homme abjecte, et dégoutant. Pourtant, une part de lui le plaignait. Il reconnut que cela avait dû être terriblement délicat et difficile pour lui de taire ses sentiments. Shion le sentit se crisper. Il s'en voulait. Maintenant, il savait qu'il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, celui pour qui il avait sacrifier sa vie. Il poursuivit. Advienne que pourra…

— Je savais tout. Tout ce qui allait arriver, se confia le Pope dans un murmure.

— Développe, lui intima son amant sans élever sa voix.

— Alors que tu n'étais qu'un gosse, je me suis rendu sur le mont Star Hill, comme mon devoir l'exigeait. J'ai observé les étoiles durant des longues heures et j'ai vu notre avenir, à tous.

Brusquement Saga reprit possession de sa main - celle que Shion tenait fermement depuis le début de cette mise au clair - et se retourna violemment. Il riva ses émeraudes dans les iris de son vis-à-vis. Son regard était dur et froid. Shion n'eut pas besoin de lire son cosmos pour savoir qu'il avait compris où il voulait en venir. Mais il avait commencer, autant terminer.

— Je sais que tu as compris mais je te dois la vérité.

— Tu as intérêt à être très convainquant, lâcha l'ex-Pope lucidement.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, Shion reprit.

— Ce jour-là, j'ai appris que tu aurais une double personnalité avec laquelle tu te battrais mais qui serait plus forte que toi. J'ai su également que cet autre toi me tuerait afin de pouvoir éliminer la réincarnation d'Athéna et de prendre le pouvoir du Sanctuaire. Je savais quand et où…

Saga écarquilla ses orbes, puis ses traits se durcirent mais ne dit pas un mot. Shion le regardait toujours dans les yeux et même si cela leur faisait mal, il devait continuer. Le Gémeaux sentait la colère le submerger cependant il devait au moins écouter la fin du récit de son amant.

— Je t'ai laissé faire volontairement. Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir et je sais que si les autres l'apprennent un jour, ils m'en voudront également. J'avais les moyens et le pouvoir de t'arrêter, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, fit remarquer Shion en amenuisant sa voix. J'ai attendu patiemment ce jour et ensuite lorsque nous nous sommes tous réveillés je n'ai espéré qu'une chose : qu'enfin mes sentiments puissent être partagés.

— Tu n'es qu'un monstre égoïste ! s'énerva enfin le Gémeaux. Comment as-tu pu me laisser faire toutes ces monstruosités ? Tu savais, tu savais et tu m'as laissé faire ! le ton de Saga était encore monté. Par ta faute, je souffre tous les jours à cause du mal que j'ai fait. Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de moi, de _LUI,_ des chevaliers exceptionnels sont morts ! MES AMIS !

— Je le sais oui, et j'en suis désolé.

— Tu peux, en effet ! grogna le Gémeaux.

— Crois-tu que je n'ai pas chercher d'autres solutions ? Crois-tu que je n'ai pas questionner des centaines de fois les étoiles ? Mais c'était la seule solution pour sauver Athéna et la Terre. Je porte ce fardeau depuis des années et je le portais toute ma vie. Tout comme toi, Saga.

— Tu me répugnes ! lâcha le Gémeaux.

Shion soupira. Comment le blâmer ?

— Penses-tu que nous aurions pu être ensemble si j'étais mort de vieillesse ? tenta t-il de lui demander.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire !

Saga était pris au piège avec cette question. Il savait depuis longtemps que s'il n'avait assassiné l'ex-Bélier, celui-ci n'aurait pas ressuscité avec les autres. Ceux, qui étaient morts au combat durant la dernière Guerre Sainte. Et jamais, ils n'auraient pu s'aimer.

— Répond, s'il te plait, demanda tendrement Shion.

— Là n'est pas la question ! Tu m'a menti pendant des années, et pire tu t'es servi de moi !

— Saga ! Essaye de comprendre. Je n'avais pas le choix, _NOUS_ n'avions pas le choix. Les Dieux en ont décidé ainsi…

— Je me fiche des Dieux ! De toute mon existence ils se sont joués de moi. Et alors que je commençais à entrevoir le bonheur, ils viennent encore tout gâcher !

— Tu n'as toujours pas répondu, Saga ! insista Shion.

— Tu ne serais pas là, si je …je…, il ne termina pas sa phrase, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Après ce jour, durant mes moment de lucidité je ne pensais qu'à ça et à tout le mal que l' _Autre_ faisait. Je me suis battu pour redevenir celui que j'étais mais en vain. Tous les jours depuis notre retour j'essaye de faire amende honorable et même s'ils n'ont tous pardonné, ils portent en eux les cicatrices de notre passé. Cicatrices que je vois ! Et toi … Toi, je ne vois que toi depuis la résurrection. Devenir ton amant n'était pas pour me faire pardonner. J'ai été attiré pas toi depuis que j'ai vu ton visage et mes sentiments ont grandi de jours en jours. Mais savoir que tu avais lu le futur et que tu aurais pu empêcher tout cela… Tu aurais pu m'arrêter. TU AURAIS DÛ M'ARRÊTER ! cria le Gémeaux.

Saga contourna son hôte, ramassa son t-shirt qui traînait sur le sol - lui rappelant que la veille Shion le lui avait enlevé sensuellement - puis se dirigea vers la sortie du treizième temple. Le Pope le rattrapa et posa sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche de son amant, pour le retenir mais Saga fit un mouvement d'épaule pour que Shion ôte sa main. L'ex-Bélier écarquilla ses orbes. Il fut surpris du comportement de celui qu'il aimait, enfin pas autant surpris que ça. Mais ce geste le blessa profondément.

— Saga, je suis désolé. Vraiment.

— Trop tard pour des excuses. Tu aurais dû te douter que je n'approuverais pas tes décisions ! La seule chose qui me réconforte, un peu, c'est que tout comme moi tu devras vivre avec le poids de tes péchés.

— Saga ! ? Je t'aime, m'en doute jamais, lui dit Shion sachant que leur histoire n'était plus qu'un souvenir heureux et triste à la fois.

— Moi, aussi je t'aime. Mais comment te faire confiance à présent ?

Saga quitta le temple de son amant sans un regard vers son aimé. Shion le laissa partir. Il le savait : rien ne pourrait le retenir. Il baissa la tête. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dû lui avouer cette triste vérité mais il le fallait. Ils ne pouvaient pas construire une relation durable sur des non-dits. Relation ? Mais quelle relation ? Tout était fini. Saga ne reviendrait plus vers lui. Il sentit un vide l'envahir. Il se retrouvait seul, encore. Sans lui. Sans son amour de toujours. Comment vivre si près de lui et en même temps si loin ? Une larme silencieuse s'écoula discrètement sur la joue de l'ex-Bélier. Il ne regrettait pas le choix qu'il avait des années plus tôt. De toute façon, c'était le meilleurs sur le long terme. Il n'espérait plus qu'une chose : que Saga le comprenne quand sa colère retombera.

Tout en redescendant vers son temple, le Gémeaux repensa à ces merveilleux moments passés avec son bel amant. Il laissa couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis un moment, il ne souhaitait pas que Shion le voit ainsi - fragile. Leur relation ne tenait qu'à un fil et il savait pourquoi à présent. Il en voulait à Shion, mais plus encore à lui-même de n'avoir rien vu venir et ne me pas avoir assez lutter contre son double. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait tout ce qu'il lui avait avoué. Bien sûr qu'il savait que face à la volonté des Dieux, même lui Grand Pope d'Athéna, ne pouvait rien. Mais n'aurait-il pas pu essayer ? Saga se rabroua. Il connaissait Shion et se doutait qu'il avait dû interroger les étoiles - comme il lui avait dit - pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres scénarii possible. Il aimait Shion comme jamais il n'avait aimé et en sa présence il se sentait vivre. Il se rendit compte également qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui. Mais toutes ces révélations l'avaient profondément anéanti et sa colère était bien trop grande pour lui pardonner.

Peut-être qu'un jour, ils sauront se retrouver et s'aimer comme ils le méritent. Peut-être…

 **FIN**


End file.
